Hallelujah
by Rhiannon10
Summary: 1x2 songfic. A smidgen angsty to start off, then I fall apart and go into hapless fluff. But it's still good, I think. But I'm the authoress, and my opinion doesn't really count.


Title: Hallelujah Pairings: 1x2/2x1/1+2/2+1/however-the-hell-you-feel-like-putting-it-it's- Heero-and-Duo-k? Disclaimer, Claimer and Such: I do not own GW or the song "Hallelujah". I do own. uhm. ::looks lost:: well, I do own this one really cool shirt I bought the other day.  
  
//.// Lyrics "." Speech . Narration  
  
//I've heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the Lord//  
  
Duo crept down the darkened hall towards the front of the house. Quatre had been elated at the piano in the front room. So had Duo, but less openly. He'd learned to play at the Maxwell House- Sister Helen had taught him. Running his fingers over the ivory keys, he began to play a familiar song, singing softly. He was oblivious to the dark figure that appeared in the doorway.  
  
//But you don't really care for music, do you?//  
  
Duo faltered a moment, thinking of the words. Heero. Duo sighed and began playing again, singing along but not really paying much attention to the words. Heero- he didn't really care, did he. He never seemed to see the beauty in Earth, in life, in. anything. Heero really was the "Perfect Solider"- cold, calculating, ruthless, reckless, emotionless, heartless, soulless. And Duo had gone and fallen in love with him.  
  
//It goes like this, the Fourth, the Fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah//  
  
Duo continued singing quietly, trying to concentrate on the music and not on Heero. After missing several notes of the song, he gave up. He wanted to slam his head into the keys in despair, but restrained himself, knowing he'd wake up the rest of the house. Instead, he let his mind wander where it wanted. Naturally, Heero emerged forefront in his thoughts. Duo wondered vaguely what it would be like to go to sleep in his arms, to kiss him, to hear him whisper "I love you". Duo shook his head, staring blindly out the window at the near-full moon. Heero probably wasn't even capable of such emotion. And if he was, what evidence was there to make Duo think Heero would be interested in him?  
  
//Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you//  
  
Heero had heard Duo leave the room quietly. Unable to sleep himself, he'd followed his partner silently down the hall. He'd watched silently as Duo played, transfixed by the sight in front of him. Duo was silhouetted by the light of the moon. Heero thought the silver light and music gave it all an ethereal quality. He sighed silently when Duo stopped. The way he'd been singing- it had seemed. personal, somehow. Heero felt suddenly guilty for intruding on this scene of beauty. He, a killer, didn't belong. Heero sighed again, but Duo's suddenly frozen figure told Heero'd he'd been heard this time. As Duo slowly turned, Heero stepped reluctantly from the shadows.  
  
//She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah//  
  
"Heero!" Duo said softly, surprised. "I thought you were asleep." Heero shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, and I heard you leave." He paused. "I'm going back to bed now, though." "Why?" Duo asked, too quickly. "I'm tired, and I've got to be alert for the mission tomorrow." Duo stared at him. "Ever the Perfect Solider," he muttered, but Heero, with his altered hearing, heard him perfectly. "It's not my fault I'm this way," he said suddenly. "Do you think I want to be like this? Not supposed to care, to feel, to think that-" he waved a hand at the piano "- that was beautiful and good. Just a heartless killing machine, unable to see beauty without think of how it could be destroyed."  
  
//Maybe I've been here before, I know this room, I've walked these floors, I used to live alone before I knew you//  
  
Duo looked shocked at this sudden outburst of emotion from his normal reserved friend. "Heero." he started. Heero shook his head curtly. "No, don't say it. I'm fine, really." His face went blank. "Weapons don't need to feel." Duo shook his head stubbornly. "You're not a weapon. You're a human, with, like it or not, a heart and a soul that lets you feel." Heero sighed. "It'd be easier if I didn't." Duo rolled his eyes, hiding the fact that he half-doubted his little speech. "Well, ya do, so learn to live with it." Heero looked away. "How?" he asked, his voice quiet but full of emotion.  
  
//I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah//  
  
Duo chuckled softly. "Well, it's not really something you can actually learn-" "No, I mean how do you live with feelings?" Heero interrupted. Duo sighed, then moved over on the piano bench, indicating Heero should sit. The pair sat in silence for a while, before Heero said softly, "Duo, what's it like to be loved?" Duo stared at him, baffled. "What do you mean?" Heero looked the other boy in the eyes. "I've never been loved. Sister Helen, Father Maxwell- the way you talk about them, it's obvious they loved you. So, tell me, Duo, what's it like to be loved?"  
  
//There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? And remember when I moved in you, the holy dark was moving too and every breath we drew was Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah//  
  
Duo sighed, then met Heero's desperate cobalt eyes. "It's. feeling safe. Needed, wanted, just for who you are." Without thinking, Duo brushed Heero's bangs off the other boy's face. Duo took the fact that Heero didn't move away as a good sign. On the other hand, Heero looked so distracted and distant, he might not have noticed. "It's being able to trust someone with everything, and being willing to die for them." "Ai shiteru," Heero murmured. Duo nodded. "And it's not true, what you said about never being loved." Heero looked up, startled. "What do you-" Duo cut him off with a gentle kiss. "You are loved, Heero," Duo whispered. "I love you." Heero looked down, blinked a few times, then looked up at Duo. "Wanted just for who you are," he repeated Duo's words. "You mean that?" Duo nodded. "Of course I do," Duo said softly, kissing him again.  
  
//Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you//  
  
Heero pulled back suddenly. Duo looked all at once hurt, angry and scared. "Heero, why-" "Because I'm not what you need," he said, sounding angry. "I don't know what love is. That's not something they teach weapons." Duo smiled softly, seeing the problem. "First, I'd like to reestablish the fact that you are a human, not a weapon. Second, I just told you what love is." Heero shook his head and turned away, frustrated. Duo put one hand on the side of Heero's face and turned him so he was looking at Duo. "Heero, would you die for me?" Heero nodded immediately. Duo's smile grew. "That's all I ever need to know." Heero smiled shyly back. "Just for who you are." he said again.  
  
//It's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah//  
  
"Exactly," Duo said. Heero smiled again, reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair off Duo's face before leaning in to kiss him. "Ai shiteru Duo," he whispered as he pulled back. Duo grinned happily. "Let's see if I can't get my third question answered tonight," he said, standing. Heero looked perplexed. "What?" "Nothing, Heero." He tugged at the still-seated boy's hand. "Let's go to bed." Heero smiled and followed after him.  
  
// Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah//  
  
Cute Fun End Of Story Notes: Bah, I can't do angsty endings for the life of me. Damnable muse. ::glowers at black, silver and scarlet clad demoness seated on computer:: Oh well. Maybe someday, the powers that be will send me a depressed, angst-ridden muse. For now, I have to deal with Rhiannon. ::sigh:: Oh, and the point of this note was to explain that "last question" comment: Duo's referring to his three wishes/questions/wonderings at the beginning- what it'd be like to have Heero kiss him, tell him he loved him, and go to sleep in his arms. The last one in that list is the one in reference. K? Just so that's all clear. Bye bye now. All done. 


End file.
